


Premiere Exclusive

by butterflycell



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Established Relationship, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflycell/pseuds/butterflycell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kirk and McCoy were seen exchanging stilted conversation at one point, but were very much involved in different circles of party attendees. With press for their latest film starting next week, all eyes will be on the pair and their tenuous relationship."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Premiere Exclusive

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda inspired by '[The Mighty Fall](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xGPAv1Hq2-g)' by Fall Out Boy, but it became less filthy smut and more domesticated <3

_It's a well known fact that Jim Kirk and Leonard McCoy, stars of the popular Starfleet Saga movies, aren't exactly the best of friends. Filming of the first three installments was plagued by rumours of on-set disturbances and off-stage arguments between the pair, famously culminating with McCoy's refusal to answer any questions about his co-star whilst doing press for the last of the releases. Whilst Kirk charmed his way out of discussing the bad-blood between the two, the past three years have seen countless rumours about the fate of the final Starfleet Saga installment (released later this year)._  
  
 _McCoy took an unprecedented step back from 'big Hollywood', taking on roles with independent film makers, tying his career to that of up-and-coming director, Pavel Chekov, who took the business by storm this year with his debut directorial, 'Made in Russia'. Kirk, on the other hand, is riding his star straight up, having appeared in no less than eight films since the last Starfleet installment and fast becoming the go-to-guy for young Hollywood._  
  
 _This dramatic parting of the ways lead many to believe that the Starfleet Saga was quietly put to one side by the studio, but it was with great excitement that the fourth and final installment, 'Green Blooded', was going into production, directed and produced by power-couple Spock Grayson and Nyota Uhura. News from the set has been limited, making many believe that Kirk and McCoy has likely taken a turn for the worse during the franchise's hiatus._  
  
 _Whilst details are hard to come by when it comes to these co-stars, we can reliably inform you that tensions were high at the post-production wrap party in New York earlier this evening, where Kirk was escorted by close friend Gaila (model for Victoria's Secret). Kirk and McCoy were seen exchanging stilted conversation at one point, but were very much involved in different circles of party attendees._  
  
 _With press for their latest film starting next week, all eyes will be on the pair and their tenuous relationship._  
  
 _\- TMZ_   
  
\--   
  
“I wasn't sure you'd come.” Jim said, once the door had safely fallen closed.   
  
“I missed you.” Bones replied, wasting no time and sliding in close, hands to Jim's hips and a slow, soft kiss to his lips. Jim wrapped his arms round Bones' neck, smiling into the kiss and breathing him in. It had been far too long, this time. The party had been hell, having to play as enemies for the press and paparazzi. They'd been doing the dance for almost four years now, and it was wearing just a little thin.   
  
“You looks so good when you get dressed up.” Jim murmured, hands smoothing over the Tom Ford stretched across Bones' shoulders, fitting him like a second skin. Bones laughed gently and kissed him again, Jim pushing their hips together in reply. Bones' hands were already working his shirt from his suit pants, but Jim knew the movements were absent, that the intent isn't really there, not yet.   
  
“Yeah well, Carol threatened bodily harm if I didn't do some reasonably formal appearances soon.” Bones bit at his lip a little, hands finally settling on Jim's skin, resting at the small of his back spread wide and possessive. Jim could already feel all the underlying tension of the last few weeks starting to settle and ebb away.   
  
“Remind me to send her a card.” Jim grinned, cupping Bones' jaw gently and pulling back enough to get a proper look at him. “Hi.”   
  
A slow, peaceful smile spread across the other man's face and Jim felt his stomach flutter. “Hi, darlin'.”   
  
And that broke the spell. Before he knew it, Jim was crashing against Bones, kissing him hard and messy as his fingers smoothed down the crisp white shirt and worked the buttons open. He'd been taunted all night by flashes of smooth, tanned skin, solid collarbones and exposed throat. How the hell was he supposed to keep up the charade when he had that laid out on a platter before him?   
  
He got the shirt open, moving his hands to wrap round Bones' chest, following the contours of his ribs. Bones' hands moved with a steady confidence, pulling open his pants enough to slide his hands beneath the material and grip his ass, pulling him close enough to grind their rapidly hardening cocks together. Jim let a hand trail down Bones' back, moving round to pop the button and work his hand in. He cupped Bones, squeezed gently and felt something in his chest burst at the soft, contented sigh the touch elicited.   
  
More than anything else, that sound was nirvana. To Jim, that small exhale of breath was all he needed to know that this wasn't some extended string of one night stands. Sometimes, Bones was the only thing that kept his heart beating, and that sound was enough to let him know he wasn't alone in the feeling.   
  
Bones rolled his hips into Jim's hand and kissed him slowly, tongue delving into his mouth, forceful enough to make Jim clutch onto him, arching back to keep from being flattened. But Bones had hold of him, keeping him steady and safe, making Jim's heart throb uncomfortably in his chest.   
  
“I need you out of these clothes.” Bones muttered, voice tense, pulling back enough for Jim to gulp down some air and nod his agreement.   
  
Bones' hands had already moved to working the waist of his pants down and Jim busied himself with pushing the jacket and shirt from Bones' shoulders and arms, working his pants off and smiling at the sight of Bones in generic black briefs, no sign of a designer label anywhere. Bones frowned slightly, pausing midway down the buttons of Jim's shirt, but Jim laughed and leaned in to kiss him again, light and playful.   
  
“Only you would think the floor is a suitable place for an Armani.” Jim gestured to his suit, lying tangled with Bones'. The other man rolled his eyes and reeled him in by the sides of his shirt, kissing him a little harder. “I bet you even wear your underwear more than once.”   
  
“You're such an infant.” Bones growled, moving to suck the junction of Jim's neck and shoulder. He couldn't help the noise he made, going pliant as Bones pushed his shirt off and slid his hands down his back, fingers of one hand dipping into his boxers. He pushed back against the hand, encouraging it further. He waited for Bones' fingers to press between his cheeks, ready to tease him gently with the promise of more, but when Bones' finger slipped easily against his hole, the sound he made was unholy.   
  
Jim kissed him, smiling, sucking Bones' plush bottom lip into his mouth. He rolled his ass back against his hand, his breath catching in his throat as Bones slid two fingers straight in and crooked them. He was really, really glad that he'd decided to have some fun for the last half hour or so.  
  
“Damnit, Jim....” Bones whispered, head ducking back to Jim's neck. He slid a hand up into Bones' thick, dark hair, holding on as teeth worked at is collar bone and fingers scissored in his ass. He gasped tightly as Bones hit his prostate, jerking against him in surprise.   
  
“Please, Bones.” Jim managed to get out, Bones nodding quickly against his shoulder before pulling his hand free and taking Jim's. He pulled them across to the couch. There'd be time for the bed later. For once they had more than just a weekend together.  
  
Jim stripped the shirt from his arms and got rid of his boxers, watching Bones working his briefs off. For one wild, desperate moment, Jim wanted to fall to his knees and worship Bones' hot, hard cock – but he caught Bones' eyes and saw what he assumed to be a mirror image of his own expression. Without a word, Jim pushed Bones onto the couch, letting him settle low on the cushions as he reached for the lube and condoms he'd left on the side earlier, in the vague hope that he'd be getting his visitor that night.   
  
Jim tore the condom open, throwing the foil to the side as he rolled it slowly down Bones' cock. The other man shifted, muscles tense as he tried to restrain himself form bucking into the touch. Jim smiled, kneeling up over him as he added extra lube, stroking him gently and holding his cock in place.   
  
Bones held Jim's hips lightly, eyes fixed on his as he lowered himself, feeling the hot, blunt press of the head against his hole. He bit his lip against the burn and pressed further until he'd taken the tip of his cock in. Bones was panting, a flush rising up his chest, staining his skin pink. Jim rolled his hips a little, working himself full slowly but surely. By the time he felt Bones' hips against his ass, Jim was shaking and Bones' eyebrows were drawn together as if in pain.   
  
Bones' grip was almost painful, fingers digging into his ass as he held Jim in place. He could feel his thighs tight and shaking and Jim leaned forwards, moving his mouth to Bones' ear to whisper encouragements.   
  
He raised his hips and rolled them back down, setting a slow, steady pace that slowly brought Bones back to him. His eyes burned into Jim's, hands moving to stroke his back, legs spreading to get more force as he thrust up into Jim. It wasn't long before Jim felt himself unraveling, his stomach hot and cramping with the slow build of orgasm.   
  
Bones was making small, aborted noises, gentle pants of need and desperation and Jim leaned in to swallow them down and kiss the away. The angle of the next thrust made him moan, his ass clenching for a moment and Bones groaning in reply. He pushed back harder and Bones met him, the rhythm starting to slip as Bones clung to him, hands slipping in the sweat beading down Jim's back.   
  
Jim focused on the harsh sounds of their breathing, on the ugly slap of skin on skin and rustling of couch cushions. He felt Bones hook a hand behind his thigh and pulled it closer, changing the angle he thrust in again and Jim cried out at the shock that sprang through his hips. He pressed back, clutching at the couch on either side of Bones' head as he thrust hard and deep a few more times before burying himself deep and coming with a stuttered, strangled groan.   
  
Jim rolled his hips just a little, settling more comfortable, doing his best to clench his ass and draw Bones through his orgasm. He kissed his jaw, his ear, biting at his lip again and kissing him slowly. He loved the feel of Bones' chest heaving beneath his, of the startled pulsing beneath the skin of his neck, loved the way his hair clung to the sheen of sweat at his hair line. He loved the stubble burn starting to bloom across his jaw and neck, mixing with the dark flush of his chest. He loved the absent, lazy circles that Bones' thumbs rubbed against his hips.   
  
A few minutes passed as Bones lay fucked out and semi-comatose, but then he started to shift. He moved with more purpose, carefully pulling himself from Jim's ass and wrapping his arms round his waist. He twisted them, pushing Jim back against the couch cushions and kissed him slowly. Jim jerked at the friction of Bones' belly against his cock, still hard and weeping between them.   
  
He whined a little as Bones stroked his sides gently, hands wandering down to his thighs, moving his legs to the sides as he started to kiss down his chest and belly, following the muscle definition to his navel and circling it slow before keeping moving. Jim wanted to scream, wanted to beg with all he was worth – but the moment Bones' lips touched the head of his cock, his mind was gone.   
  
He sunk back against the cushion, toes curling as Bones took him in, sucking and licking, lips stretched taught and jaw moving slowly. He didn't look up, his whole attention focused on Jim's groin. He slid a hand under Jim, fingers moving up to push gently into his ass, curling gently as Bones bobbed slowly on Jim's cock.   
  
It didn't take either of them by surprise when Jim came, hard and shaking, less than a minute later. Bones held him in his mouth, humming contentedly, gently soothing the sensitive flesh as Jim felt himself soften.   
  
Bones let him go, lips shiny with spit and come, and reddened from kissing. He looked thoroughly debauched, his smile happy and lazy and he crawled back up the couch to settle against Jim's side and press a kiss to his shoulder. Jim sighed and ran a hand through his hair, brushing it back from his forehead and rubbing at the spot behind his ear that made him go boneless in Jim's arms. He pressed a kiss to Bones' temple.   
  
“I missed you, Bones.” He said gently. Bones nodded, but stayed silent for a long moment.   
  
“I hated seeing you at the party like that.” He said quietly, a hand tightening slightly against Jim's chest.   
  
“What--?” Jim started, heart clenching painfully in his chest, but Bones cut him off with a press of his fingers.   
  
“With your token girl-of-the-month.” Bones spoke carefully, like his words were considered. Jim felt his hackles rise immediately, wanted to shake Bones and make him remember that those were his own damn rules – but Bones' fingers were stroking at his side in apology already. “I think I'm ready to stop hiding... and I'm sorry I wanted us to in the first place.”   
  
Jim froze, going tense enough to make a muscle in his back twinge awkwardly. Bones raised his head, propping himself up enough to meet Jim's eyes. Jim looked at him closely, could see the resolve painted across his features.   
  
He cupped a hand behind his neck and pulled Bones down, kissing him long and slow.   
  
“I love you, Bones.” He said gently, Bones resting their foreheads together. He smiled softly.   
  
“I love you too, Jim.” Jim smiled, his heart swelling in his chest as he let Bones kiss him again, holding him close and tangling them together.   
  
\--   
  
Leonard hated the press circuit, hated the inane questions and the overly-perky interviewers. He hated the constant stream of same-old-same-old and the complete lack of personal space. He hated the way everyone seemed to think they had the right to know what went on in his private life. He'd done a pretty damn good job of cultivating a harsh exterior and carving out some respect for his privacy, but there were still people who overstepped the mark.   
  
This time would be different, though. There had been a couple of interviews, but now was the world premier in New York, and things would most likely go to hell at the snap of his fingers. Still, the look on Jim's face when he'd agreed to his bat-shit crazy plan was worth it.   
  
But now, sitting alone in his limo, approaching the roars and screams of fans, he could feel a ball of tension building in his gut. It would all be worth it, it really would, but the next half hour was going to be Leonard H. McCoy's idea of torture. The car pulled up and he heard voices directly outside and took a deep, deep breath, letting it out slowly as the door opened and he levered himself out.   
  
Carol was there, thank God, and he waved politely at the screaming fans around him, trying not to stare too hard at the blinking of the flashbulbs. He narrowed down his focus on Carol standing to his left and tried to remember how he'd done this in the past, rather than on the fact that he was pretty close to freaking out. He just let Carol direct him around where he needed to be, lining him up for interviews, and slowly he fell into place, answering questions and and signing autographs, taking photos with fans who were shaking too much to string two words together.   
  
_That_ was why he did it, why he put himself in such a vulnerable position. He did it because this little chunk of his time could mean so much more to the kids out there who clung to these damn movies in an attempt to stay adrift. Something in his chest settled and the next ten minutes went more smoothly.   
  
That is, they went more smoothly until he found himself in front of some obnoxious interviewer who was trying to wheedle an answer out of him about why he hated Jim so much, and Carol wasn't there to pull him away and he could feel his tunnel vision closing in on the guy – but then there were hands at his waist, arms moving round to hold him from behind and a chin on his shoulder.   
  
He didn't need to look, but glanced over his shoulder, only for Jim to kiss him gently in greeting. The tension bunching in his shoulders evaporated and he turned back to the interviewer with a raised eyebrow. Jim grinned and saluted him before taking Bones' hand and pulling him away and down the line, neither of them needing to say a word to the stunned interviewer. Leonard briefly saw Sulu, Jim's manager, giving him a thumbs up and turning back to a conversation with Carol, before Jim pulled him back into the throng of people clamouring for their attention – which had gotten ten times worse as of thirty seconds ago. This was it. This was the crest of the wave that would crash down and leave his privacy in tatters.  
  
But Jim held his hand, or draped an arm round his waist for the rest of the red carpet, orbiting around him and keeping him close. Leonard knew he was smiling, probably letting these strangers see a little too much of him, but Jim was happy and content and completely in his element. Who was Leonard to argue with that?   
  
He just squeezed Jim's hand and followed after him.


End file.
